


Making Your Dick Work 101

by UltimateLifeform



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hajime Hinata’s Inconvenient Boners, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla, basically an excuse to feel up hajime, fingers in his ass, i know it's 11000 words but it's pwp i swear, i made some minor edits lol, lil bit of angst cause it's komaeda, mlm author, my teeth fell out writing this, originally titled "Hinata-kun keeps it up through the foreplay surprisingly"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateLifeform/pseuds/UltimateLifeform
Summary: “Mario-san is so happy, even in such a time of distress. His lover has been kidnapped after all…” Komaeda murmured, mostly to himself. Strangely enough, the statement gets a startled snicker from Hinata.“Please stop calling him Mario-san, he’s fictional, he doesn’t need an honorific.” Hinata didn’t take his eyes off the screen, far too busy with launching a - turtle? Dragon? Dinosaur? - into a bomb.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 440





	Making Your Dick Work 101

**Author's Note:**

> I know hope's peak dorms don't have kitchens but i want them to have kitchens so i gave them kitchens

Komaeda was currently in Hinata’s dorm, sitting on the floor next to the other. It was cold outside, winter had just begun after all, so Komaeda excused overstaying his welcome as not wanting to enter the frosty weather.

Or, to rephrase that, Komaeda originally insisted on leaving because he felt he was bothering Hinata because the other had pulled out a game console, and after Hinata reassured him many times he didn’t want Komaeda to leave, and that he in fact wanted to show him one of the classic video games he owned since Komaeda had mentioned he hadn’t played many growing up, Komaeda stated that it would be inconvenient to leave anyway, because of how cold it was outside, when they both knew it was a simple excuse. However, Hinata didn’t press, the only thing he pressed was the on button for the console he pulled out, a Nintendo Wii.

And now they’re sitting together, Komaeda watching in awe as Hinata jumps around as a little, blocky mario, a series of “wahoo”s and “hmph”s joyfully coming from the TV as he jumps from place to place, collecting stars. Hinata had offered Komaeda the controller, but he was much happier watching as Hinata played.

“Mario-san is so happy, even in such a time of distress. His lover has been kidnapped after all…” Komaeda murmured, mostly to himself. Strangely enough, the statement gets a startled snicker from Hinata.

“Please stop calling him Mario-san, he’s fictional, he doesn’t need an honorific.” Hinata didn’t take his eyes off the screen, far too busy with launching a - turtle? Dragon? Dinosaur? - into a bomb.

A small sigh escaped Komaeda’s lips, and he brought his knees up closer to his chest as Hinata finished off the boss. “It feels rude to address a hero such as him without a proper title.” He said, and it almost sounded convincing. Almost.

Hinata suddenly put down the controller and stretched, his back making an unpleasant popping noise. “That’s enough for now, I’m getting too old to sit like that for that long.” He stood, flexing his hand uncomfortably. “I don’t know how Nanami does it, sometimes I think she just doesn’t have any bones to get sore in the first place.” He sighed, offering a hand to help the other up, but Komaeda didn’t take it, standing on his own.

“Are you alright, Hinata-kun?” He hadn’t taken into account that things like this could injure someone, but it made sense, bright lights and repetitive actions and all. Nanami never complained, so he never thought about it. Maybe he could help Nanami in the future with this new knowledge.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine in a few minutes, my hand just hurts right now.” He shrugged it off casually, “I’m more worried about what to have for dinner, I’m starving, and I uh… I wasn’t expecting to have a guest over this long, otherwise I would’ve actually bought something.” A nervous laugh escaped him, and he made his way to his cabinets to see what he had. Truthfully, Hinata never had much food around in the first place, but having someone else around to witness it was embarrassing, even if that someone had seen it many times, being his boyfriend and all.  
Boyfriend. What a nice term. They haven’t been dating long, 3 months he thinks, but they had been pining for each other for a ridiculously long amount of time. So much so that Hinata’s friends had to get involved, tired of seeing the two tip-toe around in circles.  
Komaeda had a look of alarm, and he clasped his hands together. “Oh, Hinata-kun, it’s fine, really, you don’t have to waste your food on me. I know it’s difficult to come by.” Komaeda had offered many times to help him buy groceries, Komaeda himself wasn’t good at cooking - terrible, actually - but he had a lot of money, and could easily buy Hinata whatever he needed, but Hinata didn’t really want to take advantage of the other like that. It felt weird. “Besides, I’m used to not eating dinner!” He finished gleefully.

“Yeah, and you’re practically skin and bones. We always have this argument and I always make you eat anyway, I don’t know why you keep trying.”

“Well, one day you’ll get tired of me!”

“I’m tired of you every day.” He grumbled, making sure to say it softly so the other couldn’t hear, before settling on an instant stir fry pack. It isn’t the healthiest, but Komaeda’s a notoriously picky eater, and he’d rather have the other eat something unhealthy than eat nothing. If there is one thing he’s learned about Komaeda, though, is that he prefers saltier foods.

Hinata grabbed the packet, visibly wincing at the strain on his hand. Damn, it was worse than he thought. “Hinata-kun…?”

Komaeda to the rescue, he supposed. “Are you sure you’re alright? You… seem stiff.” One of his pale, lithe hands cautiously reached up to the tanned flesh connecting Hinata’s neck and shoulder, squishing softly, causing Hinata’s face to screw up a bit at the feeling. “Your muscles feel like rocks…”

Before things could get out of hand, Hinata brushed the other away with a small wave, setting the food on the counter so he could turn around and face Komaeda properly. Of course, Komaeda flinched back, holding the hand he had touched Hinata with to himself, taking the action the wrong way. “Ah- I’m sorry, Hinata-kun, I shouldn’t have touched you… It’s a wonder you aren’t vomiting right now, I must feel disgusting…”

“No- No that’s not why I…” Hinata’s eyes widened a bit as he tried to explain himself, obviously flustered. “It’s just…”

“Hinata-kun is too kind! You really don’t need to try to soften the blow, you know. I can handle it, I can handle a lot.”

Hinata buried his face in his hands, sighing heavily before crossing his arms instead. “Komaeda-kun, you know it isn’t because of that.” He carefully approached the other, resisting the urge to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s just. Intimate.”

Unsurprisingly, the frail boy gave him an unimpressed look. “That doesn’t usually stop you, Hinata-kun. I understand if you’ve finally realized you want nothing to do with me.” Hinata opened his mouth to retort, but he was quickly interrupted as Komaeda continued. “However, if you… truly don’t feel that way, then at least let me help you.”

“Help me?” Usually when Komaeda says that, something amazing or something terrible. Or it could be amazingly terrible or terribly amazing.

Komaeda nodded, timidly reaching out and plucking one of Hinata’s hands, pressing his fingers into the meat of his palm, causing Hinata to hiss softly. “Well, you carry a lot of stress in your body, I can help ease that, Hinata-kun.” His thumbs started to make circular motions into his palm, and while at first it hurt like a bitch, soon Hinata found the feeling soothing for his sore hands.

“Fine, but… maybe not in the kitchen. It’s kind of awkward.”

“Oh! I wasn’t expecting you to be this easy-”

Hinata huffed and tugged his hand back, his cheeks growing a bit red before he pointedly walked back to the couch. Still, Komaeda seemed as giddy as ever, excitedly plopping himself down right in front of Hinata, taking the tanned boy’s hand back into his own pale ones.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, Hinata simply watching as Komaeda worked on him, kneading the stiffness from his muscles. Eventually a small snicker from Hinata broke the silence.

“Hm? What is it?” Komaeda asked, as this didn’t seem like a very funny situation to him.

“Well, I just thought of how you used to hate me and now you’re giving me a massage.” He still kind of flushed at the fact that he was getting a massage, even if it was just his hand. “I mean, if you were to tell your past self that, would you believe yourself?”

Komaeda gave a small, embarrassed chuckle. “I wouldn’t. Not for a second. I guess it shows how blind I was back then.”

“I mean I didn’t exactly help by being a dick back.”

“On the contrary! If you had simply taken my bullying and had done nothing back it would only affirm my beliefs about reserve course students, and you’ve always been so… passionate.” Komaeda reminisced in the past, as he finished the hand and moved up Hinata’s arm. Hinata was definitely muscled, while he wasn’t an athlete, he enjoyed outdoor activities much more than the average person. It’s a shame that Komaeda can rarely accompany him, small hikes he can, but even then his luck can cause landslides at times. They generally don’t get too adventurous when they go out together.

“There’s a difference between defending my honor and punching you in the face.”

“You left quite the nasty bruise!” He was always so cheery, even when talking about getting punched. “Hinata-kun, would you mind taking off your shirt and turning around?”

“Huh?” He was caught off guard by the question. “Why would I do that?”

“I want to give you a full massage!”

“Wha- Wait, I didn’t agree to that.” Hinata flushed a little, a bit of redness spreading across his tan features, from his forehead to his cheeks to his ears. But before Komaeda could respond with one of his usual self deprecative rants, Hinata sighed and began to unbutton his shirt, much to Komaeda’s surprise (and pleasure). “Not that I mind, just a little warning next time would be nice…” he mumbled, mostly to himself. While he slid the shirt off his shoulders, he noticed Komaeda had grabbed a lotion from one of his many jacket pockets. Nothing suspicious, he’s seen Komaeda use that lotion multiple times before. It smelled a little sweet and floral, kind of like rose water. Komaeda said his skin was naturally dry, and the dryness got irritating, which is why he carried it around everywhere. It could be very useful, whether it be during times like this or the time Souda got his arm stuck in a hole at a children’s playground. Hinata held back a snicker at the thought, turning around and plopping himself down in front of Komaeda maybe a bit too firmly to be normal.

Komaeda aggressively rubbed the lotion into his palms, making a strange wet sound, before spreading it across Hinata’s back. The feeling was very pleasant, he almost started to ease up. Almost. But this is Nagito Komaeda. Hinata has been dating him for a bit, of course he trusts the other, but Hinata really doesn’t trust himself around the other. Not in a sense that he’s scared of hurting the other. Well, he is, but…

To make the story really short, he just really doesn’t want to pop a boner during a fragile and intimate moment like this.

Him and Komaeda have experimented a bit of course, they’re two 18-ish year old boys, and they have the raging hormones to match, despite how many times Hinata has flagged during their encounters. It’s not because he doesn’t find Komaeda attractive or anything, quite the contrary, Komaeda is one of the hottest people he knows (which is saying something, considering almost all of his classmates are very attractive), but Komaeda tends to… say things during sex. Really, really strange things. Topics that can range from ‘Hinata-kun, would you be willing to own a cat?’ to ‘I heard Tanaka-san managed to train a hive of bees yesterday!’ It wasn’t a turn-on to say the least, no matter how much he liked Komaeda’s voice.

After asking Souda, not being able to get an answer, and asking Sonia instead, Hinata found that your mind wandering during sex wasn’t abnormal. Actually, it happened frequently, and did not reflect Komaeda’s attraction to him at all. It made sense, Komaeda has a very busy mind, but Hinata wants to make him forget about all that stuff sometimes.

“You know, Hinata-kun, this is pointless if you aren’t going to relax for me.” A soft scold was all he needed before he was convinced to ease his muscles, what happens happens he supposed. The moment he did, a soft grunt escaped him as Komaeda dug his thumbs into a sore spot in his back, causing the light-haired boy to give a small laugh and continue to rub at the spot. He kept working his hands into Hinata’s back, and occasionally Hinata would let out a groan of approval.

Oh right, back to his thought process. Komaeda and Hinata have experimented before, yadda yadda Hinata’s inconvenient boners and non-boners. Komaeda is a bit weird about sex, if that’s what you can even call it. Honestly, the most the two have done is aggressively made out and frotted on their couches and maybe even beds once or twice, it doesn’t ever get past the removal of shirts, except that one time Komaeda kept his shirt on but took his pants off, which was. Really really hot. Or, it would have been, if he hadn’t started immediately talking about how disgusting he was and also started crying.

Hinata wouldn’t mind doing that again of course, hell, he loved it, but lately he’d been avoiding sex with Komaeda cause he’s been wanting more. It was never really… romantic, as cheesy as it sounded, rubbing crotches with your lover until you both jizz your pants and then taking separate showers afterwards wasn’t exactly what he wanted. The amount of times Hinata imagined Komaeda on his back, completely laid naked before him, and soft, loving and lustful expression on his face, was countless. In fact, he’d been imagining that even before they were dating.

Oh god, just imagining that, plus Komaeda’s hands on him, doing wonders on his muscles, the comfortable silence of the room, occasionally broken by a small laugh by Komaeda or a stifled groan from Hinata. It was getting to be too much for him.

And just when he thought it couldn’t get any (better) worse, Komaeda started complimenting him. At this point it had to be deliberate. “Hinata-kun, your muscles are so well defined… It’s strange, I don’t see you in the gym at all, but…” He lovingly squeezed the meat connecting Hinata’s neck and shoulders, causing him to hiss softly. Still, Komaeda continued, dragging his hands down Hinata’s back. “Maybe it’s because of how frequently you go outside. Hiking and swimming ought to do wonders on your body.” He suddenly pressed his knuckles into the small of Hinata’s back, making him jump slightly.

“Komaeda-kun…” The reprimand was small, pitiful, especially with the small noise he made as the other kneaded the flesh there. Everywhere Komaeda touched, warmth would expand from the spot, first it would be a searing heat, a painful burn, but it would ease into a pleasant feeling. Komaeda’s hands were skilled, despite how often he would say ‘oh Hinata-kun my hands are all just clumsy skin and bones!’ or something of the like, Komaeda has seen (and now felt) just how good Komaeda was with his hands. Komaeda actually had a talent for the piano, he would play bittersweet melodies, his fingers would pluck at the keys like he was possessed by a piano-playing ghost, completely feeling the rhythm in his body. Sometimes he would even hum or murmur along with the music, never quite singing, but god, Hinata wished he could hear it. But just seeing and hearing how Komaeda plays the piano was enough, it was beautiful, attractive, and most of all captivating. It was difficult to tear your eyes off, and now those fluid pianist fingers were roaming the expanse of his back.

“Hinata-kun, you aren’t good at hiding your arousal. I know you want this as much as I do.” Komaeda continued, sitting up on his knees and pressing himself against Hinata’s warm back, leaning over and looking down at him, his hands reaching under Hinata’s arms to rest innocently against his stomach.

“Huh?” Said Hinata ever-so-eloquently before he looked down and realized, as he feared, his dick had decided to ruin the moment between the two. It always returns with a vengeance at the most inconvenient times. “Oh.”

Komaeda reached around to kiss him, it was soft, caring, but obviously a little heated. Hinata, despite his ethics telling him to not do that and confront Komaeda about what he wants, returned it. The room filled with the soft noises of lips smacking together and small breaths of air, and Hinata made sure to take it slow, to savor it. He really wanted to butter Komaeda up to prepare for what he was gonna ask. The first time they even kissed Komaeda had freaked out, same with taking off their shirts, and god, he wished he could forget the first time they actually frotted. That orgasm was completely ruined by Komaeda’s post-coital despair. It was almost non-existent now, and Hinata was actually pretty proud of the other because of that. Hinata wasn’t the most patient fellow, but for Komaeda he made an exception, cause he knows he flipped Komaeda’s world entirely upside-down, and that’s… hard to deal with.

Cold, pale hands moved upwards to grope Hinata’s chest, squeezing the muscles softly, fondling him in his hands. His chest had always been a bit of a fascination for Komaeda, in fact, Komaeda even measured it (“91 centimeters, Hinata-kun! That could challenge even Owari-san!”), so it wasn’t a surprise he immediately went there. It’s fine, luckily Hinata actually really liked his chest being touched, way more than he did than when Komaeda first started doing it. “Mmh,” He gave a small noise of approval, pressing his tongue against Komaeda’s bottom lip, Komaeda parting his own lips easily, pressing their tongues together for a second before Komaeda separated.

“I’m sorry for stopping something so wonderful, but… my neck is beginning to hurt, and I’ll need a massage too if we continue like this.” Komaeda laughed softly, nervously, and Hinata simply nodded, maybe a bit too eager. Soon he turned around, pressing his lips back against Komaeda’s, despite his better judgement, grabbing Komaeda’s slim waist. Komaeda’s hands are right back on his chest, and they continue like nothing happened. Heated tongues pressed together, their eyes closed as they got lost in the feeling of each other. And Hinata decided to test the waters, to see what kind of mood Komaeda was in. So far, it seemed pretty good. Hinata slid his hands up Komaeda’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin of the other, rubbing up his sides, then dragging his fingers down his chest. A shiver ran across Komaeda’s body as he felt Hinata’s rough hands drag across his nipples, hardening at the touch, pressing himself into the tan boy’s touch.

Komaeda moved his lips from Hinata’s, instead kissing along his jaw. He knew by now that Hinata didn’t like being bitten, still he liked to tease Hinata with it, dragging his teeth along tanned skin without biting down, causing Hinata to shiver. He moved lower, lovingly tongueing at a sensitive spot on Hinata’s neck, and Hinata let out a soft groan at the feeling, moving his hands down to press his thumbs against the soft hairs connecting Komaeda’s torso to his, ahem, nether regions. Komaeda’s happy trail was practically non-existent, the hairs were very soft and fine, not to mention the fact that they’re so pale they’re practically invisible, Hinata wouldn’t know it was there if not for the fact that he could feel it.

When Komaeda shuddered against him, he realized he needed to confront him about his issue now, before things got too far.

“K-Komaeda-kun…” He attempted to stutter out, but Komaeda took it as a plea to keep going, which is a fair assumption, considering his tone of voice. “Komaeda-kun, wait-” He said, a bit more sternly, and this caught Komaeda’s attention. Maybe even a bit too much, he practically ripped himself off of Hinata, like he’d been burned.

“Ah- Hinata-kun, I’m so sorry, obviously you don’t want to be touched like this by someone such as me.” He suddenly stood up, and he was about to keep talking and leave, but Hinata grabbed his wrist, effectively silencing him.

“Calm down, Komaeda.” Losing formalities, charming. In all fairness, they had their tongues in each other's mouths just a moment ago, Hinata has the right to stop the usage of honorifics. “I just wanted to ask you something before we kept going- if you even want to that is.”

It seemed to take a second for Komaeda to process the statement. “Oh.” He wordlessly sat back down, looking dazed for a second, before blinking back into reality, tilting his head. “Well, what are you asking then?”

Well, he’s already gotten this far, it’d be a pity to stop now. Still, Hinata’s hands trembled, his face felt too hot and suddenly he was a lot less turned on. “Ah. Well…” He didn’t look Komaeda in the eyes, opting to look to the side instead, trying to ignore the fact that he was still shirtless. He took one of Komaeda’s hands into his own. “I was wondering if you want to… you know. Go further?”

Nice vagueness, jackass. Komaeda of course didn’t catch the meaning, seeming to look even more confused than before. “Further? We’ve already gone ‘further’ before, why are you asking now?”

“No-” Hinata tried to keep himself from hiding in the bathroom from shame, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I mean further than we usually go.” And, with a sudden burst of honesty, courage, and horniness, he finished his statement. “I want to fuck you, Komaeda.” He squished Komaeda’s hand, clenching his eyes shut. “I want to- to feel inside ofyouandmakeyoufeelgoodandIwanttoshowertogetherafterwardsand- y’know?”

Hinata noticed the other’s silence, and opened a single eye to check Komaeda’s reaction. He had a simple expression of surprise on his face, like he hadn’t at all expected Hinata to request something like that, despite the fact that they have been heading in that direction for a long while now.

And then Komaeda gave a small smile, and then a giggle, and one thing led to another and he was laughing, wiping a tear (whether it was from his own emotional turmoil or genuinely from laughter, Hinata couldn’t tell) from his eye. “Oh- Hinata-kun!” He giggled, suddenly grabbing the other boy’s hand with both of his own, beaming. “That’s the hardest I’ve laughed in a long time! Thank you!”

To say Hinata was shocked would be an understatement. He kind of wanted to just get up and leave or yell or something, he just laid his feelings out for Komaeda and the pale boy just… laughed at them. But their relationship (romantic or platonic) wouldn’t have worked out if Hinata didn’t know that usually, with Komaeda, there’s something more. There always is. “Why are you laughing? I’m… I’m serious about this, Komaeda-kun.” He tried to sound stern, but his voice wavered a bit.

This made Komaeda really falter. “Hinata-kun, surely you know…” He stopped himself, trying to find the right words, seeming to think very carefully. And then suddenly he shot up excitedly. “Oh! Hinata-kun, I know what you mean. You want to use me for release! I know how much stress you have, how much you carry on your shoulders, I would know, I just felt it!” He was spiraling, gripping Hinata’s hand even tighter, and the brunette winced at both the feeling and the words coming out of Komaeda’s mouth. “I would love nothing more than for you to fill me up with your hope, to feel it as you use me. You can even go right now as you wish, I don’t need preparation! I can just take it!”

Well, at least Komaeda wasn’t opposed to sex, but there was still something that needed to be cleared up. “Komaeda, you know I don’t mean like that.” He huffed, moving closer to Komaeda, putting his free hand back on Komaeda’s hip, rubbing his thumb over the bone protruding from there. “I want you to feel good too, hell, I wouldn’t like it if you didn’t.”

“Hinata-kun… you know my luck won’t allow me to feel joy like that. I don’t deserve to feel such bliss. You know that.” He acted like he was scolding a child, and that just served to make Hinata angrier.

Still, he took a deep breath. Yelling would just make things worse. Hinata silently thanked the fact that, for once, his hormones were actually helping him with this. He was frustrated, sure, but that was overpowered by how badly he wanted to fuck Komaeda into the mattress with love. “Komaeda, I think you’re severely overestimating how good I am in bed. I really don’t think it’ll set off your luck any worse than having you drop a plate or stub your toe.”

“No, Hinata-kun, you don’t understand.” Surprisingly, Komaeda seemed to be getting a bit angrier, his hands loosening their grasp. “You know I don’t deserve these things, the world tells me so, every time I’m fortunate, something horrible comes my way. This is the universe’s way of telling me I’m unworthy. I’ve come to terms with it, so why haven’t you?”

They had this conversation frequently, more times than Hinata could count, but he didn’t back down easily. Neither of them did. And it usually ends in either tears, hugs, slammed doors, or all of the above. “Because I like you! I’m your boyfriend, Komaeda. You may not like yourself, but you can’t see what I see.” He felt ridiculously cheesy, but it was too late to go back now. “I see someone who’s passionate about what he cares about and is witty and sarcastic and downright funny sometimes.” And, to get them back on the subject of sex, “I see one of the hottest people I know, and my god Komaeda, I’ve… I’ve probably spent hours thinking about what I want to do to you.”

A shudder ran through Komaeda’s body, and the frail boy stayed quiet, so Hinata continued. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone before.” His voice softened, and he rested his forehead against Komaeda’s, looking down at the space between their bodies, moving the hand on Komaeda’s hip up and slightly lifting the others shirt. “Don’t tell me what you should want, Komaeda. Tell me what you want. Be selfish for me.”

This was a side of Hinata that didn’t come out frequently, but feeling how Komaeda shivered against him, seeing the flush on his face and lips, the way his pupils were dilated, it drove him fucking insane.

“Yes… Hinata-kun.”

That’s all the confirmation he needed, slamming his lips on Komaeda’s, wincing at the feeling of their teeth clacking and backing off, before trying again, their tongues immediately colliding, a downright filthy groan coming from Komaeda’s throat. Komaeda’s hands were quick, one moving to the side of Hinata’s neck to kiss him better, the other gripping Hinata’s meaty shoulder, his nails digging in slightly. The feeling was uncomfortable, but it was completely overpowered by how suddenly horny hinata was.

Well, maybe it wasn’t that sudden, cause despite the sudden heart to heart they had, Hinata’s boner had managed to rage all the way through it, which was a bit mortifying, trying to help your boyfriend’s self esteem while you’re very visibly hard. Hinata would care about that later though, right now he was busy pulling Komaeda’s shirt over his head, admiring the other’s lithe body. He really needed to eat more, but it was better than when he first saw Komaeda shirtless.

Deciding to not overwhelm the other immediately, Hinata pressed a few more sweeter kisses to Komaeda’s lips before moving down his pale jaw and throat. While Hinata didn’t enjoy being bitten, Komaeda enjoyed it immensely, and at first Hinata was a bit against it, but later he saw how easy it was to mark up Komaeda’s skin and he just couldn’t resist, especially with how much Komaeda genuinely liked it. He dragged his teeth along the other’s throat, feeling his breath hitch, but honestly, he’d rather not leave marks for everyone to see, not out of some strange possessiveness, it was just embarrassing. Komaeda, personally, couldn’t care less. Hinata moved down to lick at Komaeda’s collarbone, sucking the thin skin and biting down on it, causing Komaeda to gasp, his back arching slightly at the feeling.

Hinata’s ministrations continued, until he moved his head down low enough to lathe his tongue over one of Komaeda’s nipples, already a bit hard from the cold air surrounding them. Komaeda didn’t have the most sensitive chest, but just the gesture made the experience more pleasurable for him, how Hinata loved to pay attention to him, it was amazing. It made him wonder what he did to deserve something like this.

“Hinata…” The name rolled off his tongue easily, his hand burying into Hintata’s spiky brown hair, lovingly scratching at his scalp, earning a huff of approval from him. “Mh…”

Hinata temporarily moved off of Komaeda’s chest, just to press the other down with an open palm, so they were both lying on the sofa instead of awkwardly sitting up. Hinata sat between Komaeda’s legs, urging him to spread them a bit so Hinata could fit more comfortably. Komaeda casually crossed his ankles behind Hinata, looking up at him with a dazed expression, the two simply admiring each other. Hinata’s hands were planted on either side of Komaeda’s head, and Komaeda’s hands moved up to softly grip Hinata’s shoulders, although the lotion previously applied there made them kind of slippery.

“Komaeda.” Hinata’s voice brought him back to reality, looking up at Hinata’s face. “I want you to tell me what you want.” A tanned hand moved to cup the side of Komaeda’s face, and fuck, this was really intimate, he didn’t want to fuck this up. “Not what… Not what you think I want you to say or what you want me to want or whatever. What do you want, Komaeda?”

“I want…” He struggled to find his words, and swallowed whatever drool was about to come out of his mouth from the image of Hinata above him, practically pinning him down. “I want… Hinata-kun to love me. I want Hinata-kun’s love.” Hinata was a bit shocked at the confession, but definitely not against it. “I want to feel it. I’ve never desired anything more than this.” He mumbled, one of his hands moving up from the brunette’s shoulder to gently rake through his hair.

How was Hinata supposed to respond to that other than proceeding to kiss the other boy’s face off? Komaeda’s confessions, no matter how often Hinata hears them, always fill him with a giddiness that makes him go crazy. Especially this confession, Komaeda’s ‘selfish’ desires, to finally break that boy’s seemingly impenetrable wall to get him to say what he wants. “Komaeda…” He kissed him again, fast, so he could finish his sentence. “I want absolutely nothing more than to do that.”

Before Komaeda could talk, Hinata shut him up with a quick kiss, and then proceeded to grab the thin boy’s frail hips and rut up against him, their clothed groins rubbing together and providing just a bit of relief from the pressure growing inside their bodies. Hinata decided to undress himself first so Komaeda would be a bit less nervous, unbuttoning his pants and attempting to shimmy out of them as smoothly as he could, which was a struggle since he was currently resting on his knees. Komaeda gave a small laugh, which Hinata counted as a success anyway, as long as he eased the tension a little bit.

“Hinata…” Komaeda mumbled, in awe, staring at the prominent strain on Hinata’s boxers, eyes heavy. Hinata was a bit self conscious, to have Komaeda stare at his dick like that, it was… overwhelming. Komaeda reached out a hand, looking up at Hinata’s eyes. “May I?”

Hinata answered with a very hurried nod, and Komaeda wasted no time palming Hinata through the thin fabric of his stupid hibiscus print boxers, feeling just how hot and heavy he was already. “Ngh-” Hinata couldn’t hold back the small grunt of pleasure he made from having Komaeda’s hand on him, especially when he started slowly pumping the other’s shaft. “Komaeda…” He moaned softly, resting his forehead against the other’s, the two just breathing each other’s air for a moment before Hinata realized how useless he was being. He moved his hands to the front of Komaeda’s pants. “Can I?”

Komaeda seemed to think for a second (never a good sign) before answering. “Yes.” he eventually breathed out. “You can do anything you want to me, Hinata-kun. I’ll… tell you if it’s unfavorable.”

Hinata somehow doubted that statement, but he was able to tell pretty easily if Komaeda didn’t like something, so he went on with undoing Komaeda’s pants and sliding them off much easier than he did his own. He noted Komaeda’s lucky boxers. Maybe that’s why he was lucky enough to be able to do this. To be able to press his hand to the front of those stupid grey and white plaid boxers and feel Komaeda’s arousal, warm and stiff against his hand. To be able to hear Komaeda’s high pitched gasp when he rubbed his hand over his length, rubbing his thumb on the head.

“Fuck,” said Hinata, eloquently. The image and sound of Komaeda in front of him was better than any porn he has ever watched, jokingly or otherwise. “Komaeda,” He hoped the tone of his voice wasn’t too desperate, but deep down he knew it was. Hinata was overrun with the animalistic need to get Komaeda’s hand on his dick right now, no fabric barriers included, so without thinking, he used his free hand to tug down his boxers, just to his thighs, his cock jutting out as soon as it was freed from it’s confines.

It was right then that Hinata realized the mistake he made. Randomly whipping his penis out at a time like this, such a fragile moment, when he and Komaeda are finally opening up to ea- oh shit Komaeda’s hand is on his dick. Oh fuck. Okay. Wow.

“Oh, Hinata-kun…” Almost most of Hinata’s worries (like 75%) disappeared at the sound of Komaeda’s voice. It was breathy, loving, with an undertone of heat. “I’ve thought about this so many times…” Komaeda ran his lithe fingers over the shaft, pumping him slowly, using the hand on the back of Hinata’s neck to bring him down closer. “I’ve wanted to touch you like this for so long, Hinata.” His praise wracked shudders through the tan boy’s body, his breath coming in small gasps.

They’d barely even started, but if Komaeda kept going like that, Hinata would finish far too soon. The smooth silk of his voice, his skilled hands, his praise… it was all becoming too much for Hinata. “Komaeda, let me… you know.” He awkwardly finished, trying to take his mind off the numb pleasure coursing through his body, hooking a finger underneath the waistband of Komaeda’s lucky boxers.

Komaeda nodded almost immediately, lifting his hips so Hinata could remove the article of clothing easier. Hinata practically tore it off of him, deciding to completely take off his own underwear while he was at it, until the two of them were on the couch, stark naked in Hinata’s dorm, on the couch.

“Hey, Komaeda, do you think that lotion is, y’know…” He really didn’t want to get a UTI or whatever his first time with Komaeda

“Don’t worry, Hinata! I’ve tested it.” He smiled innocently, as if he didn’t just imply what he did.

Hinata raised his eyebrows and averted his gaze, stretching out a hand for Komaeda to put the lotion in. “You can’t just say shit like that.” He murmured, watching as the plastic tube was delicately placed in his hand.

A small pbblt sounded as Hinata squirted a bit of the substance on his hand, but as he looked at his lotion covered hand, dick casually resting next to Komaeda’s dick, he realized how hopelessly lost he was in the situation. No amount of porn would prepare him for this. He’s about to have sex with Komaeda. Nagito Komaeda.

It seems he stared at his lotion covered hand a bit too long for comfort, cause Komaeda intervened. “Hinata, do you want me to do anything?” A smile crossed the paler boy’s face, at least he was having a good time.

And thus Hinata stubbornly rubbed his lotion covered hands together. “No. I’ve got this.” He said, totally not having it. He decided to go simpler first, adjusting himself and using one hand to wrap around both their dicks at once, the glide of the lotion making it much easier and more pleasant to jack off in general, the feeling of his cock against Komaeda’s shot dull waves of pleasure into him, making both of them sigh and moan softly. Komaeda took the opportunity to pull Hinata down for another makeout, all tongue and little lip, but still it managed to be decently romantic.

Hinata took his time with Komaeda, hand busy with slowly stroking their erections together, his hand rubbed up and down along their shafts, squeezing and running his thumb over their heads, before moving back down again. Rinse and repeat. Every pump would bring out soft moans from both of them, Hinata’s a bit more throaty while Komaeda’s were a higher pitched, muffled by the fact that they had their tongues stuffed in each other’s mouths. Komaeda took advantage of his now free hands to rub at Hinata’s body again, eventually settling with pressing his thumbs against Hinata’s nipples, slowly rubbing them in circular motions, feeling Hinata’s breath hitch from his ministrations.

This continued for a bit, the two simply living in each other’s company, languid pumping and relaxation was nice, but not nearly enough. So Hinata sadly separated his lips from Komaeda’s, pulling his hand away. “Komaeda, I want to… can I…” He couldn’t manage the awkward sentence out, and he really didn’t feel like trying to get his point across without words, that just felt like a plain violation.

“What is it, Hinata?” His voice was soft, breathy, his breathing was a bit heavy from the combination of foreplay and not getting much of a break during kissing these past few moments.

Well, he already said it before, he might as well just say it again and get it over with. “I want to fuck you.”

Luckily this seemed to be enough of a message for Komaeda, as he sat up a bit, excited. “Oh, of course! Do you want me to… turn around?” He had to admit, trying to… prepare Komaeda would be a bit of a struggle with the current position they were in, so Hinata nodded. It took a second but Komaeda managed to maneuver around on the couch until he was on his elbows and knees on the plush couch, looking both embarrassed and turned on.

Hinata, however, felt like he had ascended onto another level of being, seeing Komaeda in such a position. Hinata first brought a hand up to simply feel the other boy’s ass. Komaeda was skinny, so he didn’t have much, but Hinata still took what he could, massaging the pale flesh, causing Komaeda to sigh pleasantly and push his hips up against Hinata’s hand.

It took Hinata a second to regain himself, clearing his throat. He grabbed the lotion, trying to ignore his shaky hands, lathering his fingers with it before deciding tentatively pressing a finger to Komaeda’s perineum, dragging it up to Komaeda’s hole, massaging the area with a bit of amazement. Komaeda shivered and groaned, his head hanging low and his hands gripping the couch cushion, knuckles white. “Hinata… I can take it. I know I’m being selfish, but I can’t wait anymore.”

Fuck, he forgot how bold Komaeda could be sometimes. “Right, sorry.” Hinata nervously pressed into the other, and the first thing he noticed was how hot Komaeda was on the inside. The next he noticed Komaeda’s quivering (and rather pitiful) moan. And then he realized how easy it was to put his finger in there. He slowly moved all the way to the knuckle, keeping it there for now, just feeling how the other wrapped around him.

“I really am lucky…” Komaeda whispered, a smile spread on his face as he looked back at Hinata. “Just last night… I did this to myself, Hinata-kun.” A soft groan escaped Hinata, and he slowly moved his finger out and then back in, a small sigh of relief escaped the pale boy every time Hinata’s hand was buried into him. “I thought of you, wished it were you, but I don’t have to wish anymore…” Hinata sped up a bit, added a bit more force. “Ngh-” Telling from that sound Komaeda just made, it was a good call. “Hinata-kun… your hands are so different from mine.”

God, he could probably cum just from watching Komaeda like this if he wanted to, but right now he had a mission. Still, the image of Komaeda on his hands and knees getting finger fucked is going straight into his spank bank. “I’m gonna try for another, Komaeda-kun.” Was his warning, before he managed to squeeze another lotion covered finger into Komaeda. It was a tight squeeze, and Hinata found himself wondering how the hell was he going to manage to fit his dick in there? Komaeda didn’t seem to be too worried about it at least, but it was definitely going to bother him until it was addressed.

“Hm?” The warning didn’t register in Komaeda’s fuzzy brain until it was too late, and he gasped, shocking a bit at the sudden intrusion. Hinata was a very forgiving lover at least, taking his time with fingering the other. “Nnh…” He gasped, his breaths becoming harsher and quicker as Hinata continued, his other hand moving to massage Komaeda’s thigh. “Hinata-kun…” He encouraged the other to keep going, harder or faster or something.

Luckily, Hinata heard his message loud and clear, bracing himself a bit before starting a steady rhythm, slight slick noises from the lotion sounding as Hinata took care of his boyfriend, who was starting to become a bit louder. Small gasps and moans of pleasure, showing Hinata he was enjoying the treatment.

But there was something more he was craving. “H-Hinata-kun…” Hinata’s head perked up at the name. “Could you… curl your fingers down a little bit?” Hinata seemed confused by the quest, but shrugged it off with a ‘whatever you want’ and then curled his fingers downwards inside of the other boy.

The reaction he got just from that little move was breathtaking, Komaeda gasped and moaned, a choked noise. His hands gripped the armrest of the couch, knuckles going white from the ferocity. “Ngh-! Hinata-”

“Call me Hajime.” He laughed slightly, but Komaeda just looked back at him with a confused expression on his face. “I have my fingers in your ass, Nagito. I think we can call each other by our first names by now. Wouldn’t you agree?” He punctuated his statement with a particularly strong thrust, and wonders vaguely if he’s gone power crazy, he has Komaeda willingly beneath him and being reduced to moaning putty beneath his hands, but he can’t find it to care when that thrust caused the other to gasp and hang his head low like he couldn’t gather the strength to keep it up.

“Hajime…” Komaeda tested the name on his lips, much to the approval of Hinata, who managed (with a bit of difficulty) to squeeze in a third finger. Komaeda hissed through his teeth, a dull sting running through his body, and Hinata stopped for a second, worried, until Komaeda looked back at him, practically giving him puppy eyes. Still, Hinata apologetically moved a hand to grip Komaeda’s cock, slowly pumping him as he pressed his fingers in further, making sure to curl them downwards to ease the pain a bit more.

Hinata jumped when he suddenly felt a (cold) hand on his dick, and he tried to ignore the surprised ‘Eh?!’ he let out as well. He looked down to see Komaeda had somehow managed to reach beside him with those long arms of his and start stroking him. He definitely appreciated the gesture though, he was suddenly overcome with the desire to fuck Komaeda now.

He worked his fingers in a bit more, but with a bit more recklessness, thoroughly making sure he’s prepared before removing his fingers entirely, much to Komaeda’s chagrin.

Of course, Hinata’s brain chose this time to start freaking out, there’s a lot of things that could go wrong here, and something just seemed off. “Nagito, could you… Turn around? I want to see your face.”

“Of course, Hajime, if that’s what makes you happy,” He sounded breathless, but turned around without a fuss. Or, it would’ve been without a fuss, if they weren’t both decently sized boys trying to squeeze on a couch together, the creaking from their combined weight only added to the slight awkwardness as they tried to get into a proper position. Still, soon enough Komaeda was on his back, his leg tossed over the back of the couch and his head resting comfortably against a throw pillow.

Hinata was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of absolute adoration, looking at the pale man beneath him, his flushed face and his stark white hair, that soft fucking smile splayed on his lips like a fucking trademark, the bit of soft hair on his stomach that you could barely see and just feel, leading downwards toward his cock. It was all too much.

Before Hinata could stare any longer, he suddenly remembered something important. “Nagito, do you have any condoms?” The sentence tasted strange, he definitely hadn’t expected to say that today, not that he was complaining.

“I do!” Hinata was a bit confused that he did, but he was thankful either way. Komaeda struggled to reach his jacket, and rather than help, Hinata instead watched stupidly as he grabbed the thick fabric and dug through his pockets, finding what he was looking for. His wallet. And then he opened the (rather boring) brown leather wallet and grabbed a single condom from one of the pockets, all but tossing the wallet aside when he was done.

When Hinata reached out to grab the little foil packet, Komaeda stopped him, instead opening it himself. “Your hands are wet, right? Let me.” He excused, although it was fairly obvious he just wanted to do it himself because he wanted to feel Hinata up. Not that that was a bad thing though, so Hinata nodded his approval, and Komaeda plucked the pale latex from the packet, pressing it against the flushed head of Hinata’s dick, rolling it down with a bit of work. Komaeda gave him a few teasing pumps as well, but Hinata was quick to bat his hand away, becoming impatient.

When all that was overwith (and Hinata was slicked up with a bit more lotion), he leaned down and kissed that stupid smile, Komaeda responding with vigor, moving a hand to cup Hinata’s face, the other gripping the cushions of the couch tightly. Soft, wet, smacking noises filled the room as the two pressed their tongues together, and Hinata casually adjusted himself, using a hand to steady his cock, pressing it against Komaeda’s entrance, moving to thrust in-

“Ah- shit, hold on-” Hinata flushed as he realized rather than actually going inside of Komaeda like he planned, his dick went underneath his hole instead. Hinata decided to sit up and actually watch what he was doing, even though he really wanted to keep making out with Komaeda, this was far more important in his book. Komaeda seemed to agree, although a bit reluctantly.

So, firm grip on his dick, Hinata pressed into Komaeda. It was a tight fit, but soon enough, the head was inside the other, and he almost came on the spot. Seriously, it wasn’t every day you got to be inside the prettiest boy on the block, especially if he tended to be scared of sex due to his self hatred. Komaeda had responded beautifully to the intrusion, his hand gripping Hinata’s shoulder hard enough that it hurt, but Hinata didn’t mind, he could barely feel it anyway. The expression on his face was one of combined feelings, he was probably a bit overwhelmed from the looks of it, his eyebrows were screwed up, his eyes were clenched shut, and his lips were pressed thin. If it were on anyone else’s face it wouldn’t have been sexy, but Komaeda just… made it work.

“Nagito, should I keep-”

“Don’t stop.” Komaeda’s voice was firm, and he looked up at Hinata, and god, that expression alone sucked the air from Hinata’s lungs. Even though, by all means, Komaeda shouldn’t be intimidating, considering he was the one underneath him, and he was the one with a dick inside of him, his expression was absolutely smoldering. Hinata felt like if he tried to stop he’d probably get murdered, not that he wanted to stop anyway. And so he nodded and moved his hips further in, taking it a bit slow, until his hips were pressed snugly against Komaeda’s, and they were both already breathing a bit heavy.

“Fuck, I need a minute…” Hinata laughed slightly, leaning down and resting his forehead on Komaeda’s shoulder. Komaeda seemed to be in agreement at least, evening his breathing out and shakily combing his fingers through Hinata’s spiky brown hair.

“If you need a minute, I need an hour…” Komaeda spoke through his stuttering gasps, his body hiccuping at the combined feelings of pain and pleasure and love. He was quivering, mostly his thighs, which he tried to keep firmly wrapped around Hinata. Of course he’s tried ‘butt stuff’ before, hell, he has a collection of toys at home (mostly small), but it’s different with Hinata. It’s hot, and bigger than he’s used to, and hearing Hinata’s soft panting moans in his ears made him almost want to pin Hinata to the couch and ride him himself. “Hajime…” He spoke in a mildly needy whine, shifting his hips up a little bit. It still hurt, sure, but they’d be sitting here waiting forever if they waited for the ache to go away.

“Right.” Hinata nodded slightly, sitting up. He had a focused expression on his face, and he held Komaeda’s hip in his hand, experimentally thrusting up slightly. Komaeda gasped and tightened his grip on Hinata, who paused, only to get a hurried nod from Komaeda to keep going.

With this he started a slow but firm rhythm, it took a second for him to find it, but when he did, it was pleasant. Every time Hinata went inside of Komaeda, a soft moan would escape his lips, encouragement for Hinata to keep going forced out of his throat whenever he’d feel the dull, numbing pleasure of Hinata filling him to the brim.

“Ah-” Komaeda arched beautifully beneath him, his nails digging into Hinata’s shoulders, the mild but consistent pace of Hinata’s thrusts heating him up to the core. It was timid, despite their exposure to one another the air in the room was still nervous, Hinata obviously didn’t want to hurt him, and Komaeda didn’t want to seem selfish in asking for more. This should be enough for him, and in a way it was, being able to feel Hinata inside and out, stretched around him, clinging close to him, sometimes messily rubbing tongues together, this was an existence Komaeda was satisfied with.

And at the same time, he wanted to feel more, it felt like something was missing.

“Hin-” He choked at a particularly well-aimed thrust, and tried again. “Hajime- please, don’t… don’t feel as if you need to hold back,” He even encouragingly nudged Hinata’s butt with the back of his foot, pressing him in deeper, and despite the ridiculous means of it, the sensation of Hinata going as deep as he could inside of him made him clench his eyes shut and drop his jaw.

Hinata was originally worried about the request, he didn’t want any of that ‘you can use me however you want Hinata-kun, I’m just a toy to be used for your own personal gain’ shit, but telling from Komaeda’s… expressions, he seemed to genuinely enjoy it. “Alright, give me a second.” Hinata mumbled, using his grip on the pale boy’s hip to move him so his hips were just a tad higher, and then he placed his hand on the underside of Komaeda’s thigh, pressing so Komaeda almost hit himself in the face with his own knee.

The revealing position made Komaeda flush, he really was at Hinata’s mercy, which was plentiful. He tried to ignore how the thought of being completely dominated by Hinata made his cock twitch.

When Hinata moved back inside, it was a whole new experience, and Komaeda couldn’t help the keen he let out as Hinata’s cock wedged itself up perfectly against his g-spot, the pressure against his sensitive insides drove him insane. Komaeda wrapped his arms around Hinata and clung to him for dear life, his nails (decently long) digging into the tanner boy’s skin, much to his dismay.

This time Hinata didn’t wait for the other to adjust, immediately moving to slam into Komaeda with a downright offensive ferocity, had it not been him. But this was Hinata, Hinata who had punched him when they first met, Hinata who fell down the stairs while they were on their way to see the first Rebuild of Neon Genesis Evangelion in theatres and sprained his ankle, Hinata, who was going to make him die at this rate.

Hinata was now acting for his own pleasure more so than Komaedas, which was perfectly fine, because nothing gave Komaeda more pleasure than listening to Hinata’s moans and feeling how hot and stiff he was.

Komaeda’s nails drug down Hinata’s back, but he could barely feel it, more focused on what was in front of him, the sight of Komaeda’s head tossed back, messy white hair splayed across the sofa’s decorative pillow, his flushed pink face, his pale skin sheened with sweat, the occasional purple bruise blooming, and his cock, hard and protruding, flushed an angry red, dripping precum on his stomach. He was reduced to what was mostly gasps, unable to hold in the sound of feminine moans escaping his throat, as his brain had been reduced to mush.

“God, Nagito-” He couldn’t hold in his appreciation for the other, how hot and tight he was around him, now that he had a taste of how it felt, Hinata felt like he was going to become a sex addict.

It’s not like his friends didn’t already accuse him of that, anyway.

He must’ve not been paying much attention, too distracted by the feeling of Komaeda clenching around him and listening to how he moaned, because Hinata suddenly noticed when he looked up at the other that Komaeda had tears streaking his flushed face. Here, Hinata had a choice. The most obvious one was to stop and ask Komaeda what was wrong, give him a few kisses and say ‘Hey, maybe next time right? Let’s just give each other handjobs and call it a done deal.’ However, he felt like if he did that Komaeda might actually kill him, so instead he slowed down, using the hand that was originally supporting him to cup Komaeda’s wet face. “Hey, hey, if this is too much for you, Nagito-”

Komaeda sniffed heavily, laying a hand over the one on his face. “Hajime.” Oh no. That was not a soft voice of love and care. That was the voice of a man who was horny and pissed. “If you don’t go faster right now I- Hghk-!” He squeezed Hinata’s hand (ouch) when Hinata decided he’d heard enough and suddenly rammed into him, picking up the speed again, the sound of heavy breathing, moans, and their hips slapping together filling the room. It was filthy, but they couldn’t get enough of it. Both of them had fantasized of this for a while, probably longer than they’ve been dating, and now that it was here, every second of it was ecstasy. Red hot pleasure coursed through their veins and heated them up from the core.

Komaeda was a bit of a quiet lover, at least from Hinata’s experience, so hearing his breathy moaning and heavy gasps was a very pleasant surprise. In fact, sometimes if Hinata angled his hips just so- “Oh!” Komaeda made that noise. At some point in his sex-muddled brain Hinata realized if that got such a good reaction, he should keep doing it. And so he did, slyly adjusting his angle, much to the pleasure of his lover.

“Hajime!” The name felt so good on his lips, he couldn’t help but call it out. He wanted to please Hinata, and he’d stated he liked it when he said his name, some time ago. “Right- Right there-!” It wasn’t his best work sentence-wise, but it was what he could get out, and Hinata listened to his selfish request, the pressure inside of him building. It was too much, and yet, not enough. He didn’t deserve this feeling, he knew that, he was a terrible, terrible person. And yet, Hinata stuck around with him, hell, Hinata was having sex with him. He sniffed heavily, the thoughts lingering slightly in his mind, but most of them pushed out when he realized Hinata was having sex with him, something much more important to be paying attention to.

“Nagito-” Hinata was a bit uncomfortable that his boyfriend was crying but didn’t say it, he mostly just tried to ignore the sniffling, especially since Komaeda was enjoying himself. It was steadily getting easier to ignore, and Hinata internally just accepted the fact that this will likely be a frequent occurrence and that he’ll just need to have a glass of water on standby whenever they have sex, which is a good idea anyway. It was especially easy to ignore when he felt a familiar tension in his lower abdomen, a telltale sign of his pending orgasm.

Of course, Komaeda wasn’t that far behind, if the precum splattered on his stomach had anything to say about it. “Hajime- I need you to- I need you to touch me-” He sobbed out. Hinata found it hot, but also found his hands occupied with keeping the other spread apart and making sure he didn’t collapse.

“Touch yourself, Nagito, I’m… I’m busy.” He stuttered out guiltily. Normally he would not pass up an opportunity to give his boyfriend a handjob, but he had more pressing matters in mind. Like fucking said boyfriend into oblivion.

“But Hajime-” Komaeda whined, pleaded practically, but Hinata just shook his head and kept going, and Komaeda accepted defeat, instead taking himself in his own hand. The touch was simple but it felt electric, the stimulation inside of him making him more sensitive. If Hinata were to ever mention the high-pitched keen he let out when he started to pump his cock, he would deny it ever happening. However, it did happen, and he sounded like a woman.

Hinata couldn’t decide whether or not he liked the idea of Komaeda sounding feminine and just ignored the thought entirely.

Jerking himself off with uneven strokes, Komaeda felt himself get closer to orgasm, teetering on the edge but not quite tumbling over, the expression on his face telling how close he was. His eyes were clenched shut and his eyebrows were turned upwards, and his jaw was slack, open in a silent scream when he could only get gasps and short moans out, a trickle of saliva going down the side of his face and blending with his tears from crying earlier.

“Fuck-!” Komaeda yelped, tensing and shaking as his orgasm finally struck through him, streaks of cum splashing across his stomach and chest, arching off the couch with short gasping breaths, Hinata was almost worried he was hyperventilating, but was more so worried about Komaeda cursing. He found it attractive that he could bring the other to cuss, what with his refusal to . Still, he was way too close to stop now unless being verbally told to, so he fucked Komaeda through his orgasm with stuttering hips, it was only a matter of time before he hit his own limit as well.

Especially with how the other tightened up as he came, the noises he made, the look on his face, Hinata was extremely close, he just needed that little extra push. And Komaeda provided that push, in his post-orgasmic bliss, he brought a hand up to Hinata’s chest and ran a (suspiciously wet) thumb over the other boy’s nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

Hinata thrusted deep inside Komaeda with a heavy groan, his head dropping as he came inside the frail boy, his hand tightening on Komaeda’s milky white thigh. “Nagito…” He murmured softly, gasping heavily, trying not to let his quivering muscles give out, lest he fall and crush Komaeda, who’s watching him lovingly.

“Shit…” He cursed softly, and then laughed, pulling out of the other, admiring how red and puffy the other’s entrance was, before flushing at his perverted thoughts, taking off the used condom and tying it up, looking at the bin across the room.

“Hajime, don’t…” Komaeda protested weakly, he would be against the idea fully but he was curious as to whether or not Hinata could actually make it. “You have to get up anyway to grab a towel and clean us up.”

Hinata nodded, understanding, and then threw the used condom anyway. However he didn’t account for its lack of weight, and it pitifully landed a couple inches away from the bin. Komaeda shamefully covered his face, mostly in horror that it touched the floor. He’d deep clean that spot later. “Damn. So close.” Hinata mumbled, standing up and instantly feeling a bit colder. He decided his first course of action should be putting his discarded boxers back on, slipping the thin blue fabric over his hips, seeing Komaeda staring at him through the corner of his eye. “Do you mind?”

A laugh escaped the pale boy’s lips, “No, I don’t mind.” he simply stated, as he watched Hinata get dressed. Hinata didn’t understand the appeal of watching him get dressed, maybe undressed, but awkwardly pulling his boxers over his sore dick and throwing away the used condom on the floor doesn’t sound very sexy. And yet Komaeda was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes as he cleaned up everything and grabbed a clean dish towel from the kitchen.

Hinata made his way back to the couch Komaeda was laying on, and god, he looked pretty. He had a hand on his forehead, his eyes closed as he relaxed and let his breathing even out, basking in post-orgasmic glow. Hinata situated himself between the other’s knees, causing him to jump slightly, his eyes snapping open to look at Hinata. “Sorry- I just have to clean you up.” And with that he started wiping the cum off of Komaeda’s flushed pink stomach, the other flinching at the rough rag on his sensitive body, but staying still otherwise.

“I could’ve done it myself…” Komaeda mumbled, watching as Hinata planted a sloppy wet kiss on his waist when he was done cleaning, carelessly tossing the cloth on his shoulder when he was done.

It seemed Hinata ignored the statement in favor of leaning off the couch and grabbing Komaeda’s discarded boxers and handing them to the other. “Should we… y’know.” Hinata nudged his head toward the bedroom awkwardly, hoping Komaeda would take the hint that trying to take a post-sex nap (which they were both definitely planning on doing, if the tired look in their eyes had anything to say about it) on the couch would be awkward and uncomfortable when they had a perfectly good bed to lay in. Together.

“Ah!” Komaeda sat up quickly, wincing at the soreness in his backside. “Well- I wouldn’t want to impose-” Hinata opened his mouth to make a witty remark, but Komaeda continued. “- but… if you wish to lead me to your love den, I wouldn’t be opposed.” He smiled, standing up and daintily slipping back on his boxers.

Hinata stood up as well, pinching Komaeda, making him yelp in discomfort and slap his hand away. “I told you to stop calling it a love den.” Hinata then wrapped a hand around Komaeda’s wrist and lead him into the bedroom, Komaeda mournfully looking over his shoulder at the (rather small) mess they left behind, they’re lucky Hinata doesn’t have any roommates, he’s said it before and he’ll say it again.

“You said to stop calling it a love den in public, you never said anything about it in private, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda defended himself, rubbing at the sore skin that Hinata pinched. He really was strong. The two made their way to Hinata’s bedroom, thankfully a space Komaeda was familiar with already, they’d explored a lot of… unknown territory today, so being able to sink back into familiarity is nice. Speaking of sinking into something, Hinata practically flung himself onto his mattress, a loud squeak from his weight on the mattress sounding through the room. Komaeda chuckled softly and gently laid down beside him, a much softer squeak accompanying him as he got comfortable.

A wash of cold brushed over the two and they both shivered, and turned to see that Hinata’s window was cracked. This wouldn’t be a problem, but it was obscenely cold outside and they were both damn near naked. “I’m not getting that.” Hinata stated, rather grabbing the covers and firmly covering himself with them, leaving Komaeda out in the cold.

Komaeda scoffed, before yanking the blanket off of his boyfriend and burying himself in them instead. “It’s not my room, Hinata-kun. You should learn to treat your guests.” Hinata made a disapproving noise and finally just shared the comforter with Komaeda, allowing the other to (very happily) bury himself in Hinata’s chest. Hinata couldn’t understand how Komaeda breathed like that, he tried to take Komaeda’s position once cuddling wise, but Komaeda had a lot less… cushion, on his chest, and Hinata hadn’t mastered the art of breathing while having your face in someone else’s chest. It was overall an unpleasant experience that lasted all of five minutes before they went back to their regular routine. Komaeda was particularly fond of Hinata’s chest anyway, and Hinata liked having easy access to his white curly hair to comb his fingers through it, so it was a win win situation.

Hajime sighed softly, closing his eyes and just… relaxing for once in his goddamn life. It’s easy to relax like this around Komaeda, even though that was a bit hard to believe. It was easy to get lost in the touch of someone you love, especially when you were previously massaged by them.

He’ll have to remember to pay Komaeda back for that.


End file.
